The Power of Our Love
by jesslover
Summary: AU Yoda gives Padme a talisman that can prevent Anakin's turn to the Dark Side. But will keep their destiny from occurring? Appearances by ObiWon, Yoda, and ultimately Luke, Leia, and Han Solo.
1. Chapter 1

I have never been the biggest Star Wars fan, until last week when I saw Return of the Sith, and I fell in love

with it. Since I haven't seen Episodes 1-2 and 3-6 in a while, please forgive any discrepancies in my story. It

will start out as a major AU romantic tale, but I have a lot of surprises written in to it…so if it is too mushy for

you at the start, as a result of my lack of love life, please don't give up on it because it is going to be really

cool.

Awakened suddenly, I sat up quickly and forcefully, an action that startled C-3PO.

"I am sorry to awake you from your nap, madam, but Master Kenobi is here to see you."

"Thank you, 3PO, tell him I'll be out in just a minute," I replied, beginning to straighten out my

rumpled robes. As my due date approached, I could not get enough rest. My days seemed to consist of

sleeping, eating, and worrying about Anakin, in an endless cycle. When I walked into the receiving room, Obi

Won quickly stood up to greet me.

"Something very odd has occurred," he said without any formal greeting, "Master Yoda has requested

your presence at once. He is in training with the younglings, but he would like you to wait in his chamber for

him. I must say, madam, this is a very odd request. It is not the Jedi Master way to mingle with statesmen…or

women, in your case."

I smiled gently at the irony of his statement, "And what of you, Master Kenobi. Are you not a Jedi?

And am I not a stateswoman?"

He smiled back as well, and then hurriedly moved to gather my cloak.

"Yes, but you are special to us…Anakin ad I…Master Yoda is more removed from the goings on of this

world than I or any other member of the Council. But come, Master Yoda must not be kept waiting."

I glanced nervously about Master Yoda's chambers. Starkly furnished, everything in the immaculate

room was scaled down in size. I felt very awkward in the normal sized chair, an obvious convenience for

visitors. I herd the rhythm of his walking stick reverberating against the stone floor well before I saw the

diminutive Jedi Master. I labored to my feet as he entered and contorted myself into the closest thing to a bow

that I could manage.

"Please, sit, Senator. Long time since I have seen your face, it has been."

"Hello, Master Yoda. It is wonderful to see you once again," I said, sitting heavily in the chair once

again.

"Business, I have, to discuss with you. Evil things are swirling in the cosmos. Anakin am I worried

about."

I straightened ever so slightly, struggling to hide the concern bubbling in my heart.

"Oh, dear, whatever is the matter," I asked, feigning ladylike concern, "Anakin and I have been friends

since childhood and I would hate to think that anything is bothering him."

"Know of the nature of your friendship, I do. Sensed feeling in Young Skywalker. Asked you here

today, that is why. A plot by the Chancellor has been uncovered. Turn Anakin to the Dark Side, he wishes."

I unconsciously gasped. I struggled to hold back the tears that I felt forming in the corners of my eyes.

Despite my efforts, they spilled out, splashing on my round stomach.

I composed myself and asked, "What must I do?"

"Wedding gift, have I for you," Yoda said with what I imagined was a twinkle in his eye, "this talisman

has powers unknown to many. It's power has been charging for centuries. Ability to alter the course of event, it

does. Happen, horrible things must. But this talisman can spare the two of you from it."

My mind was racing…Anakin…Dark Side…Chancellor Palpatine…horrible things…talisman…

"Afraid, should you not be. Love, you have. This love alone can save you both," Yoda said, opening

my clenched fist and placing a glowing turquoise medallion in my hand."

"What must I do?" I asked for the second time.

"Die, you would have. Become evil, Anakin would have. But if you place this talisman in your desired

new homeland, reborn you two will be. Two people will take your place. Death and darkness will they

encounter."

"I don't understand…I take the talisman to the lake and then Anakin and I will return there…how is this

possible?"

"Achieved before, has it been. Many centuries ago, on a faraway planet, lovers not different from

yourselves, separated by families and death were they. But with this talisman, united were they and peace they

found."

My eyes twinkled with tears once again.

"Oh Master, how will we ever be able to repay you?"

"Terrible things will happen, mistake me not. Keep you from pain, this will not. Remember your love,

cause the talisman to work, will this."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," I said rising from my chair and bowing again, "Well's always be indebted to

you."

"Hmmm…yes…goodbye, Senator, until we meet again someday," he said, bowing to me.

I quickly exited the chamber and journeyed back to my quarters. I had a lot of packing to accomplish

before my emergency trip to Naboo.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter…the next few chapter will be very romantic. I am such a sucker for romance, so I

can't help but to inject some of it into my fiction. Read and review!

When I arrived back at the Palace, I saw columns of dark black smoke billowing from the Jedi

Temple. Anakin must not be hurt…what if the talisman was not functioning yet. I hurried back to my

chamber, and upon seeing no Anakin, or anyone who could provide me news of his whereabouts, I

changed into a blue dress with a billowing skirt. Anakin always loved the dress…I closed my eyes and

fearfully clutched my stomach. Walking out onto the balcony, I saw Anakin's ship off in the distance.

I anxiously waited for him to exit his ship and then ran into his arms.

"Oh, I saw fire from the Temple, and I was so worried," I sobbed, burying my head into his dark

robes.

Suddenly, I blacked out. All I heard was rushing wind. And then, I saw flashes, unpleasant

scenes of Anakin wielding a lightsaber against a youngling…Jedi being massacred…spewing

lava…two babies…a horribly disfigured and mutilated Anakin, burned almost beyond all

recognition…myself in a casket with flowers in my hair…Chancellor Palpatine standing with a figure in

heavy black robes. And then, I sat up panting…I was somewhere, in a bed. Beside me, I heard

someone else, breathing in and out with quick labored puffs. Could the talisman really have worked? I

shakily stepped out of bed and into the moonlight. My eyes had barely adjusted to the gentle light when

my lips were captured in the most explosive and passionate embrace that they had ever encountered. I

saw my love, my only love, and began to laugh.

"Padme…"

"Ani…"

"I had the oddest sensation…I saw you dead and in a casket," he said, choked with emotion,

"and I was burned beyond all belief. What is going on? The last thing I recall was massacring those

poor young…" he said, unable to finish.

I held him as his body racked with sobs of anguish. Once his sorrow subsided, he looked at me

for some sort of answer. Instead, I gently kissed his lips. He placed his hands on my newly flat

stomach and searched my eyes from some clue, a rhyme or reason to the events that led us here. I just

gently and deliberately pulled him back into bed, where bad dreams were forgotten until morning.

The next morning, I woke luxuriously and happily to the feeling of Anakin's arms around me.

The sun had just begun to rise, so I carefully extracted myself from his grip and found my robe in the

armoire. I padded into the kitchen, where I found that all the supplies I had ordered were delivered.

Let's see if I remembered how to make my father's famous White Clamdoastica and Cream of

Habonana Omelette.

A half an hour later, I plunked tow dishes down on the table in the dining hall. I also poured two

goblets of sweet nectar wine…all I needed now was someone to share it all with. As if by cue, I heard

the shuffling of feet and saw Anakin enter the dining hall star naked. I pressed my hand over my mouth

to suppress a giggle.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming for breakfast. The smell woke me."

"And it smelled so tempting you couldn't be bothered to cover yourself?"

"Exactly," he said, plopping down in the chair and taking a deep swallow of the win. We sat in

an awkward silence for a minute, and then I sighed, defeated. I stood up and removed my robe and then

sat back down.

"Now," he exclaimed, "that's much better. Let's eat!"

We launched into our omelette, savoring the delicious flavors…delicious, if I do say so myself.

"This is wonderful, Padme," Anakin said, looking into my eyes, "Too incredibly wonderful. I

know that I am going to emerge from this oddly realistic dream and return to the inevitably horrible

consequences of my alliance with Darth Sidious. Padme, please know that I did it for you. So...um I

love you always and forever, no matter what, and I'm sorry…so goodbye."

He said this so solemnly, and then rose grandly and in all his glory, left the room. I took the two

goblets of wine and quickly found him back in bed, with his eyes closed tightly.

"Go away, dream Padme. Let me return to the real world."

"This is no dream, Anakin," I said, "I have something to share with you. Something that will

explain everything."

He opened his eyes and roughly grabbed the goblet from my hand, draining it completely. Only

then did he look to me for an explanation. He listened silently for the most part, only interrupting to ask

a question of "When?", "How?", or "Who?". When I concluded, a look of skepticism clouded his

handsome face. But could I blame him? Was I not in my heart slightly dubious of Yoda's gift?

"Padme, if this is true, then what were those images from last night. Of mutilation, darkness,

and of…death?"

"Master Yoda said our places have been resumed by others."

"And our…" he trailed off, gesturing to my now thin waistline.

"They were born, I can feel it. But I suppose they have been taken care of. I know that Master

Yoda will care for them and ensure their safety. I imagine they have been separated to make certain of

this.

"I love you."

"I know…and I, you. And now, love is ours for all our lives."

"Do you wish to repeat the wonderful experiences of last night?" he asked with a devilish glint

in his eye.

"Why else would you come to breakfast with no clothes on? I should have known," I giggled as

he tackled me.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter…please review. And I don't own anything except for the plot points that you don't

recognize. Everything belongs to the genius mind of George Lucas.

We spent our days lazily, simply loving one another. We swam in the lake, hiked through the

forest, and lay out in the sun. One morning, I opened the cabinets in the kitchen and found the

cupboard completely bare.

"Ani!" I called, "Did you eat the last loaf of Blaconiz bread? I planned to make some toast for

breakfast…I mean I specifically planned to cook this…"

He sheepishly shuffled into the kitchen wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I had this really odd dream last night…um it was actually really scary. There were Sand People

and uh…Wookies…"

I snapped the cabinet door shut impatiently and shot him a death glare.

"And so I ate the loaf of bread after waking up from said really, really, scary dream," he

hurriedly finished.

"Well, get dressed because we must make a trip to town," I said, "and don't forget to dress

inconspicuously, we are safer here, but there is no need to tempt fate."

"As my lady commands," Anakin said, exiting to change.

As we traveled through the village of Kalanzamo, I felt odd being around so many people. The

time at the lake house had fooled me into believing that Anakin and I were the only two people in

existence. I entered the market place and approached a fish vendor. After a few stalls, I noticed that

Anakin was visibly impatient with my negotiations.

"Ani," I said, placing a package of fruits into my basket, "how about you look around for a few

minutes and then meet me at the entrance of the market when you think I am finished."

"Alright…negotiate your best. I love you," he said as he kissed my cheek and then walked off in another direction.

I finished my grocery list, accumulating enough sustenance to furnish our needs for at least

a month. Walking up to Anakin's back, I placed my palm over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I said in a ridiculously low voice.

"Hmmm…Jar Jar…let's see…Yoda…nope, he couldn't reach my eyes…"

"No," I giggled, skipping in front of him and plating a kiss on his lips.

"Definitely not Yoda," he said, kissing me back.

That night, I was preparing dinner when I heard Anakin enter the kitchen.

"It smells wonderful," he said, "What is it?"

"Well, I grilled up some fish that I bought today and made a combination of fruits and vegetables

in a wine sauce. Also, I made a special surprise dessert for us to enjoy after dinner."

"Sounds wonderful…can I do anything?"

"Um, you can take the dishes and wine out to the table and sit down. It should only be a minute

with the main course."

I quickly finished up the last minute touches to the food and brought the steaming platters out to

the table.

"Looks delicious, Padme. Who knew that a Senator could be so culinary?"

"Former Senator," I said absentmindedly, and then casting my eyes down once I realized my slip

of the tongue. We ate in silence for a few minutes when Anakin spoke up.

"This afternoon while we were in market I talked to a man at one of the stalls. He had some

information concerning the state of the Republic."

I took a deep breath and spoke steadily, "I want to know."

"Padme, these things disturb me greatly. I am not sure you want to hear them…you many think

you do but…"

"Chancellor Palpatine has become the Emperor, and has seized power with the help of his new

apprentice, Darth Volorin. Darth Volorin used to be Timothy Jubintia. He was brought into the Order

soon after I was, and showed incredible promise…also Senator Yasblack from some Outer Rim planet

died. He had a large state funeral. That is all the man knew, but the next time we return to market, I am

sure that he will have more."

I sat in silence for a moment and then placed my hand over his.

"And to think, that might have been us."

Anakin wrapped his large hand around mine and squeezed it strongly.

"But it isn't. Master Yoda and our love saved us."

I smiled as he leaned in to kiss my lips.

"But in better news, I have a gift for you once we finish our meal."

"Oooh! What is it, Ani?" I asked in childlike glee.

"It is a surprise. But I am sure that you will love it…I saw it and knew we must have them."

He gave me a mischievous smile and then returned to his plate.

"This fish is really excellent…what did you do to it?"

I decided to play along with his little games.

"Well, the vendor told me it would be best seasoned with sea salt, orange peppercorns, and

green, ripe Tattoian gomoron fruit, and so…"

When we finished dinner and all the dishes were cleared away, I eagerly clapped my hands in anticipation.

"Present time," I said excitedly.

"Alright, wait here with your eyes closed."

I closed my eyes and heard him reenter a few minutes later and plunk down a box in front of me.

"Open your eyes."

I opened them and saw a small sandy colored box wrapped in a blue ribbon. I slid the ribbon off

and gingerly lifted the top. Inside was a lovely silver ring with a large turquoise gem set in the middle.

My eyes filled with tears and I raised my hand to my throat.

"Oh Ani," I whispered through salty eyes.

"I saw it and knew you must have it. And," he said lifting his left hand off the table, "I found

this one that matched it and I thought they could serve as our wedding bands since we no longer have to

hide."

"Oh Ani!"

"Say something besides that…"

"I love it and I love you!"

"That's more like it…I love you too," he said, sinking down to one knee and slipping the ring on

my left ring finger. He rose up and kissed me passionately on the lips, sliding my robe off my shoulder.

"What…about…dessert?" I asked between kisses.

"It can wait 'til breakfast," he said, hoisting me over his shoulder and carrying me to our

wedding bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Be not despaired, faithful reviewers. Conflict is on the horizon.

Sixteen years later

Time passed quickly for us in Naboo. Anakin found a job working on a fishing boat, and I made

jewelry to be sold at market. Our love continued to grow, and we slipped into a comfortable routine in

our relative solitude. We were far removed from all the turmoil and political intrigue that had engulfed

the Empire. One night, during dinner, after hearing Anakin's tale of a shipwreck earlier that day, I

blurted out something that had been gnawing at my mind for the past week.

"Our children turned sixteen earlier this week."

Anakin's weathered face softened as he reached for my hand. We had changed a bit over the

years" I had become more muscular, as I often helped Anakin on the boat, and the absence of stress

related to my political position had softened my face. I still wore my hair long, but usually just wore it

down or swept off my face in a barrette. I traded my regal robes for simple, short tunics and sensible

boots. Anakin had definitely benefited from his work on the boats. He was tan and chiseled with

bulging muscles. He wore his hair very short and also dressed in simple pants and loose fitting shirts.

We were unable to conceive any other children, so our lives were wholly dedicated to one another and

pleasing each other. I imagine that our inability to have children stemmed from the magic that brought

us back together.

"I had no idea how I would broach the subject, Padme, but I figure now would be the best time

to do so…Obi Won contacted me yesterday."

I gasped. In all our years, we had not received contact from any of the people of our pasts. Obi

Won, Yoda, my parents, no one. They had become unspoken whispers on our tongues as the years went

by. In our hearts we hoped that they were all safe, but we could never be sure that they all survived.

"What…what did he say?"

"He is living on Tatoonie. The reason he contacted us was that he felt a stirring in the Force,

something that I have felt as well recently…"

"You're feeling the force?" I asked, "I thought that it would have faded with time and disuse."

"I will never be free of my Jedi training. Obi Won requested that we travel to Tatoonie and help

him with a project."

I clasped my hands together in delight.

"Oh Ani!" I exclaimed, "It will be so wonderful to see our old friend Obi Won again. This is so

wonderful! When do we leave?"

"He said it was urgent, so I believe we should leave as quickly as possible."

"Well, we better get going then," I said, sweeping the plate of half-eaten food from in front of

him.

We chartered a private jet for us to fly to Tatoonie. I voiced my concern over fear of cost, but I

was secretly exhilarated. It had been years since I had flown, and the feel of the controls in my hands

was therapeutic. When we finally arrived at Tatoonie, I could barely contain the excitement bubbling in

my heart.

"Oh, Ani! The last time we were here was the first time we met, almost thirty years ago!"

"I was stricken with you then. Even though I was young, I knew that here was something about

you…your spirit, your gracefulness, your beauty. Even when you were pretending to be an attendant,

you exuded royalness."

I smiled.

"I am so anxious to see Obi Won. Did he say where he was going to meet us?"

"At the unloading dock. I sent him a message to him when we were about to enter the

atmosphere, so he should be here soon."

A utility droid got our small satchels and carried them to the unloading dock. It was then that I

saw him. Anakin and I look at one another, and then broke into an excited run, tackling him from

behind in a joint hug.

"Anakin! Padme!" he exclaimed, hugging us back, "It is such a pleasure to see you two. Come,

come, let's get your bags into my hovercraft and we can get to my home and catch up.

As we boarded the craft, I noticed how much Obi Won had aged. His hair had become sprinkled

with gray, wrinkles had appeared on his worn face. But his eyes still twinkled with the mischievous

light that they had so many years before. Upon arriving at his house, Obi Won carried our satchels into

the small dwelling etched out from the side of a mountain.

"You two will be staying in here," he said, showing us into a small room with a bed in the

center, a wardrobe in the left corner, and a desk in the other corner, "I'm sorry that the

accommodations are a bit shabby…the lake house is a bit more luxurious, I am sure."

"This is perfect, Obi Won, thank you so much for allowing us to visit you…words cannot

express how wonderful it is to see you once again," I said, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Well, I'll let you two get settled. I have some business to attend to, but I'll be back in about an

hour for dinner."

"Is there anything we can do to help with dinner? Or anything else?" I asked.

"No, just unpack and relax. I know how long trips used to get you down," he said, clasping

Anakin's shoulder with a fatherly arm.

When he left, Anakin and I placed our things into the wardrobe. I began to think of the

circumstances: I was on Tatoonie, with my son living nearby as Obi Won was his silent protector. If

only I could find his exact whereabouts, and slip away, just to see him run or play. Would he be blonde,

like his father, or dark haired like me…my thoughts were interrupted when Anakin spoke.

"I know what you think of, Padme, and it must not occur. Luke was taken from us and placed in

the care of a couple that will love and nourish him. It would be unwise, and frankly, selfish to seek him

out."

"I wouldn't talk to him," I explained desperately, "I just want to see my son…is that so wrong?"

"Not normally, but Yoda had his reasons for placing Luke where he is. You would do him more

harm than good if you went to see him."

"Well," I said, raising my voice, "if you had not forced me to make the decision about our lives,

then my children would have never been taken from me!"

"So you regret choosing our love? You would rather me have lived a life consumed by the Dark

Side? Is that what you are saying?" he raged, grabbing his cloak and walking to the door.

"Ani, wait," I pleaded, grabbing his arm.

"I'm going out," he said, forcefully slamming the door.

I lay on the bed, tears falling in puddles on the coarse blanket. It was our first major argument.

In over seventeen years of marriage, I had never seen him get so angry at me. I closed my eyes,

praying that we could work this out, that we could forget everything and just enjoy our time

with Obi Won.

"Padme, wake up. It's time for dinner."

Obi Won shook me gently, and then helped me get out of bed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I must have been so tired from the trip. I forgot how stressful flying

is."

"Ah yes," he said unbelievingly, "Anakin is already at the table. Let's go there, before the food

gets too cold."

As we entered the dining room, Anakin did not look up. I wanted to cry all over, rush to him,

and make him look at me…make his anger stop. But I composed myself and sat down next to him.

"So Obi Won, the curiosity has gotten the best of me…why did you ask me here?" Anakin

asked.

"I need your help…Yoda feels that there is a young boy on Tatoonie who has extreme promise

as a Jedi. He could possibly bring the Order back into being. Tatoonie seems to be a breeding ground

for promising young Jedi, eh?"

Anakin let out a short chuckle.

"And so I need your help training the boy. I am getting older, and you have surely not forgotten

your training…"

"I don't know what to say, Master. I would love to help you train this youngling. What is his

name? I might know of his family, if I can remember far back enough."

Obi Won glanced warily at me.

"The particulars are of…"

"What you say in front of him, you can say in front of me…we're supposed to be partners," I

said, with a steely edge to my voice.

"Well the youngling I have requested to train is your son, Luke Skywalker."


End file.
